


Turn Around, There's Some New Kids in Town

by montynavarrno



Series: Turn Around [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Disabled Character, I know Robert Townsend isn't mentioned yet he's coming later in the series, Multi, Queerplatonic Relationships, the biggest and most complicated poly family, there's a lot of those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montynavarrno/pseuds/montynavarrno
Summary: Everyone is graduated. They're all adults now. Alex, John, Lafayette, and Hercules worry that the Washingtons might get lonely now that their "adopted children" are gone. They pay a surprise visit to the Washington house, and in turn get surprised themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was caught up on all my TV shows and I was like "ah at last I can finally binge watch Scrubs and get it out of the way" and then I started watching TURN: Washington's Spies because I'm a piece of shit. 
> 
> This is a new series that is sort of interwoven with the other two series I write, The Hamfam Goes to College and The Next Generation. Therefore, Hamilton, Laurens, Lafayette, Hercules, and the Washingtons are presented as they are in Hamilton. I've left the TURN characters up to your own interpretation. At some point in the future, I'm hoping I can get my act together and get a good diverse cast for TURN going within this series. The only non-white person is Abigail. She is black, just like in TURN. I am open to any suggestions regarding the other characters.
> 
> Anyway, every one of the TURN characters is involved in a large, complex, poly relationship. Am I going to hate myself for making this horrifically complex because I have to talk about how each individual relationship works? Yes, yes I am. But representation is important. Let's fucking do this.
> 
> I expect that there will be stories in this series that revolve only around the TURN characters, and so those will be posted only in the TURN section. So if you want to get all of these stories, I'd recommend that you subscribe to the series if you aren't in the TURN fandom.

_"So, did the Washingtons miss you?"_

_"That's actually what I'm calling about, Eliza. Is Theodosia there? I have a feeling she'll want to hear this."_

_"Let me call her. Hey, Theodosia! Alex has a story he wants to tell us."_

* * *

 

"Do you think the Washingtons miss us?"

"What?" Alexander looked up from the newspaper he was reading to look at his friend Lafayette.

"Do you think the Washingtons miss us?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well, I remember when you and John were first introduced to each other. You said Washington said that Martha and he liked to adopt students. Well, we're not there anymore. And it's halfway through the first semester. They probably haven't adopted anyone yet, so they're probably lonely."

"I'm not entirely sure he'd miss you, Marie," said Hercules Mulligan teasingly. "You threw condoms at him to get his attention, dear. Remember that?"

"I don't do that anymore!"

"Laf, you threw a condom at me a week ago because I was paying attention to the TV instead of you," said John Laurens. 

"Fuck you." Lafayette stuck his tongue out at John.

"I only fuck Alex."

"That's true."

"Okay, condom throwing and fucking aside, we should visit the Washingtons. Surprise them. It'd be nice to see them again," said Hercules. 

"Let's do it. Like, today. I have stuff to do tomorrow," Alex said.

"I'm stuff."

"Oh my god, John. Fucking stop," groaned Hercules.

"The fucking hasn't even started!"

"John!"

"Okay, okay! But you should appreciate my sex jokes. They only happen like once a month."

* * *

When they finally got to the Washingtons' house, Alex and Lafayette raced to ring the doorbell. Lafayette won.

A voice inside shouted "I'll get it!"

The door opened to reveal a boy who couldn't be more than twenty. "Hello!" he said.

Lafayette stared at him. "Who are you?"

"My name's Abraham. Abraham Woodhull. Who are you?" Abraham asked.

"I am Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette."

Abraham stared at Lafayette. "What?"

Alex pushed Lafayette to the side. "You can call him Lafayette. I'm Alexander Hamilton. This is my husband John Laurens. And this is Lafayette's husband, Hercules Mulligan." He gestured at each person as he introduced him.

"Hercules Mulligan? That's an awesome name."

"Thanks. So, Abraham, what are you doing here?"

"Me and my friends hang out here a lot. The Washingtons have kind of adopted us. I think the real question is what are  _you_ doing here?"

"We graduated last semester. The Washingtons kind of adopted us too. Can we come in?" said Alex.

Abraham's eyes widened. "Oh, we've heard stories about you! Yeah, come on in! You can meet the rest of my friends." 

The four friends followed Abraham inside. They were greeted by a mass of college kids. "Guys, these are the kids the Washingtons have told us about. They came to visit the Washingtons."

Alex, John, Hercules, and Lafayette couldn't speak. Including Abraham, there were eight college kids crammed into the living room. Most of them were cuddled up with one another in some varying forms. One of them was in a wheelchair. 

"There's so many of you." John was the first to find his voice. 

"Yeah." said the guy sitting next to the guy in the wheelchair. "What of it?"

"I just wasn't expecting that many of you." said John.

"Why are you all sitting so close together?" asked Lafayette.

"Oh, right. That. Okay, see, when I said friends, I really meant more like partners. Most of us are involved with each other in one way or another." Abraham looked slightly worried with his last statement. The tension had gone up in the room. 

"That's a large poly group. Are you all romantically involved with each other? How does it work?" Hercules asked. The tension drained from the room.

"Nah. Most of us are involved in some way through someone else, but we're not all dating. There's some queerplatonic stuff going on. My name's Nathan, by the way. And before you ask, I'm in a wheelchair because some assholes decided being gay was a sin and I should be hit by a car about a year and a half ago. I have damage to my upper thoracic vertebrae. Yes, I can get along by my own most of the time. No, I can't really walk at all. Yes, it hurts, but my pain medication does its' job pretty damn well most of the time. Any other questions?" Nathan said, a steely look in his eye.

"I do art. Want me to spice up your wheels?" asked John.

Nathan laughed. "You can ask Mary and Abigail about that. They have all sorts of ideas about what I should do with this thing."

One of the girls in the room waved. "I'm Mary, by the way."

Another girl stood up. "And I'm Abigail."

Alex waved. "Nice to meet you."

"Wait, wait, I am confused. You are not all dating? How does that work?" asked Lafayette.

Abraham started speaking. "Okay, I'm dating Mary, Anna, Caleb and Ben romantically. Anna and Mary are queerplatonic, and Anna is also dating Abigail-"

John stopped him. "I'm never going to be able to keep those straight with you telling me everything. Everybody, just go around the room, introduce yourself, and tell me who you're dating. I think that'll be easier to keep straight in my head."

"More like gay in your head," snickered the guy next to Nathan.

"I'm already gay. We're all gay. This is a gay group," said John, gesturing to himself and his friends.

"Fuck yeah! Stick it to the heteros! Okay, I'll go first with this whole introducing thing. My name is Caleb Brewster. I'm romantically dating Benjamin Tallmadge and Abraham Woodhull, and queerplatonic with Anna and Nathan." said Caleb, who was lying on the floor with his head in the lap of the guy sitting next to Nathan. He was the one to speak next.

"My name is Benjamin Tallmadge. Call me Ben. Only Caleb gets to call me Tallboy. My romantic primaries are Nathan and Caleb. Abraham is my secondary but don't you dare think I love him any less. I am also queerplatonic with Anna." said Ben, looking at the four older guys intensely. 

"Damn, primaries and secondaries? You guys have gone all out with this," Hercules said, grinning.

"We are all very gay and full of love," said Nathan, his eyes twinkling.

"I have never related to something more." Lafayette grinned.

"Okay, I guess I'll go next. I'm Abraham. My primaries are Mary and Anna, but it works a little differently with Anna as I'm sure she'll tell you. My secondaries are Ben and Caleb. They're fucking nerds."

"You can't just lump me in with you, Abe! I'm cool!"

"Nathan, you can quote entire episodes of Naruto by heart."

"DON'T EXPOSE ME LIKE THIS BEN!"

"Moving on from Nathan's love of Naruto, I'm Anna Strong. I can probably deadlift you, so I live up to my last name. My primaries are Abraham and Abigail, but it works out more like Abraham is my secondary and Abigail is my primary. I'm queerplatonic with Mary," said Anna, who indeed looked like she could at least deadlift Alex. 

"My name is Abigail, and I am only dating Anna," said Abigail, who spoke with a quiet strength behind her soft voice.

"I'm Mary. I'm romantically dating Abraham and I'm queerplatonic with Anna," Mary said, who was the last one to speak. 

"It's nice to meet all of you. My name is Alexander Hamilton. Feel free to call me Alex. I'm married to John Laurens. We share a kid with Eliza Schuyler and Theodosia Bartow. His name is Philip. He's just a baby." 

"Like my husband said, I'm-"

"Say that again!" Caleb had sat up and was looking at John.

"What?" 

"Say 'my husband.' It adds like thirty years on to my life when I hear a man say "my husband."

"I understand. Anyway, like my husband, Alexander Hamilton, the man to which I am married, said, I'm John Laurens. Good enough for you, Caleb?'

"I'm going to live forever."

"My name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. However, you can call me Lafayette. I am not a man, and I am comfortable with he/him or they/them pronouns. I have a son with mon amour Hercules. His name is Georges. He is also a baby."

"You're nonbinary?" asked Mary.

"Oui. I am. Are you?"

"No, but I am transgender."

"Very nice. I am assuming everyone is respectful of your pronouns and gender?" asked Lafayette.

"For the most part, yes."

"If you find someone who is not, tell me and I will rip them into small pieces for you."

"Thank you," said Mary, smiling, "But my friends here have got that covered. Anna is the most terrifying person on campus."

"I protect the trans and nonbinary kids on campus. I once punched a guy because he was making fun of Mary. He couldn't open his eye for a week."

"You'd get along well with me. I'm Hercules Mulligan, and yes, I can go the distance."

That got a laugh out of everyone. It was at that moment the Washingtons walked in. 

"Alexander! John! Hercules! Lafayette! It's so nice to see you all again. I trust the children are doing well?" Martha Washington asked, wasting no time in getting down to business.

Alex nodded. "Yes, they're doing fine. How are you doing?"

George answered. "We're doing well. I see you've been talking with the new gaggle of children."

"We have. Lafayette, is it true you threw condoms at Professor Washington in Walmart once?" Benjamin asked.

"Yes, it's true. Now let me tell you another tale from my youth..."

And that's how they spent the rest of the afternoon. Passing around stories. Everyone had one to share.

* * *

_"So, it sounds like the Washingtons aren't lonely at all."_

_"No, I don't think they are. I can't wait to see what these new kids end up doing in their lives."_

_"Us too. Well, good night_ _Alex! Tell we said hello, and that Philip can't wait to see you guys tomorrow!"_

_"I will. Good night!"_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that was more introductory than anything. Hopefully in the near future, after I finish up TURN, I'll be able to write more backstory for the TURN characters. And also to bring in Robert Townsend. Keep a lookout for more to come in this series!


End file.
